


A Pinch of Glitter

by herasux



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Demons, Extra Limbs, Extra Organs, Faeries - Freeform, Height Changes, Height Differences, Implied Sex Between Non-Humans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Magic verse, Monsters, One night stand becomes more, monster verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: All Zoro knew was that the guy had been twinkling like a star?? There were millions of tiny stars all over his body, and he hadn’t been able to take his eyes away; it was amazing that they wound up in bed with how drunk he had been.





	A Pinch of Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from the AUideas prompt: "After a one-night stand, Character A wakes up to find that their skin – and everything that Character A owns – is covered in shimmery, iridescent glitter and their midnight fling nowhere in sight. Getting out of bed, Character A makes their way to the kitchen, only to find Character B making a full breakfast while two shimmery fairy wings fan out behind Character B." 
> 
> Note: This may become a series. I like this prompt.

When Zoro Roronoa’s eyes finally cracked open—he’d been sleeping hard enough to drool, apparently—the multi-limbed demon immediately realized that he was no longer split apart like he had been last night and glanced at the alarm clock that was on his nightstand. The glaring red letters read  **8** : **05AM**. That’s when he simultaneously realized that he was both alone in bed,  **and**  he’d hooked up with a guy with the most amazing ass he’d ever seen last night. Sitting up with a grunt, he blinked when some shiny dust not only fell off of his head, but more dust scattered because of that simple movement. In fact, after rubbing his eyes and taking a good look around his room (which was sparsely decorated as it was), Zoro noticed that the bed, the northernmost wall, the nightstand, and the floor, most likely. Zoro himself was also covered in shimmering, iridescent dust.

In his drunken haze, Zoro had chalked it up to the guy just liking stars because in his mind last night, Dray had twinkled like one. Damn, it would be hard to clean unless he enlisted the Witch’s help or bought one of those fancy vacuums. ...  _Dray_? So that was his name then. It was worth remembering. 

Yawning aloud, he climbed out of bed feeling great even though his one night stand hadn’t stayed and made his way towards the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized that his own skin was twinkling like a star too after last night. Damn. The urge for a repeat was beginning to rise...— **wait**.

What was that  _smell_ —?

Slowly walking towards the kitchen, Zoro tried not to get his hopes up—because who the hell else cared enough to cook him breakfast in the morning aside from that dumbass cyclops (and it never really was just for him when the gang was around)?—and peeked around the corner that led into the little kitchen.

There, taking up space in the kitchenette, was Dray completely naked with a pair of shimmering wings sprouting from his back and that glittery ass of his on full display, nevermind the leathery green tail that was wagging in a way that Zoro took as playful.

**Wait**.  _Leathery_ _green_ _tail_??

Zoro blinked, watching the green tail continue to wag playfully—definitely playfully and honestly, he was becoming a bit interested in the tail, too—as a smirk began to stretch across his face; slowly, he gave the ginger a once over from behind, appreciating those long, powerful legs and the fact that Dray was comfortable enough to walk around naked in Zoro’s home.

"No one’s ever cooked me breakfast after a night like that," the younger man spoke up, causing Drake to stiffen—even the tail stopped wagging—and Zoro watched as the ginger turned with a flush creeping up his neck and those pointed ears of his; while Zoro also sported pointed ears, the tips of his were sharper and shorter overall while Drake’s were a bit rounder, cuter yet his ears were a bit longer. 

Drake’s eyes automatically dropped down before they widened and snapped back up to stare in the face, redder now than when Zoro had first spoke. 

"I got up to cook breakfast because I was hungry, and I was hoping that you were, too," Drake replied, tail consciously wrapping around his hip and blocking the view of his pelvis. Turning away to finish up, the ginger turned off the fire and took up one of the plates off of the nearby counter which he began loading with food before doing the same with the other; glasses of orange juice had also been poured. "I made a lot. You’re a demon, right—...?" 

 _There_ _was_ _a_ _shadow_ _looming_ _over_ _him_.

Drake cut himself off when large hands settled on his waist—though Zoro’s right hand purposely rested on his tail.

"I didn’t see this last night, Dray. What are you, exactly?"

Nibbling at his lower lip, Drake refused to set Zoro’s plate down upon the counter, but answered the question.

" _Drake_. Three-quarters Faerie kind on my mother’s side, one-fourth Lizard kind on my father’s."

Interesting. No wonder Drake had twinkled like that. Even _Zoro_  knew that Faeries glittered because of _glitter_ , but not until they were mature.

Before Zoro could say anything about that though, his stomach made itself known quite loudly.

"... Let’s eat then." It honestly smelled great now that Zoro turned his attention to the food, and he took both plates before heading to the breakfast bar to set them down. He then quickly retrieved both of their lower articles of clothing from last night and put his jeans on before heading back to the kitchen with Drake’s leather pants. Though, it brought back the memory of the feeling when he’d first pulled the damned things off of the ginger, as sinful as they had looked.

Drake had accepted the leather pants, easily stepping into them, and pulled them up over his thighs and pelvis quickly, hiding a few of his best features from Zoro’s view by zipping and then buttoning his pants. He then joined Zoro at the breakfast bar, still a little flushed and dug into his meal before he began to explain himself further.

"I have to go to work at nine—I almost slept a bit longer when I noticed you were still sleeping, but I probably would’ve slept in _too_ long and then would have had to fly off without so much as a goodbye to you. I didn’t want to do that."

"Did you at least soak or something—? I didn’t exactly go, uh,  _easy_ , on you."

Zoro flushed in remembrance though he was mostly focused on eating, and Drake’s face reddened as well.

"You had a bottle of ‘Cool Off’ on your dresser so I took two of those—only reason I’m actually able to move so well."

"Oh. Good then. ...Sorry. Didn’t mean to push you so hard—I kinda ... lost control. That thing I did ... " It was then that Zoro moved a flat palm somewhat into Drake’s line of sight and then spread his fingers apart to visually describe what he meant. "That happens during sex at times. Usually, I can control that, like now."

Drake swallowed, remembering when ... everything else had appeared. It had surprised him at first because he wasn’t well versed in demons as there were thousands of different types, but the extra heads, arms, and— _ahem_ —it hadn’t made him want Zoro any less last night. Quite the opposite in fact.

"My reaction was pretty positive, if you remember."

Zoro scratched the back of his head, a little annoyed at how much he liked to drink because he didn’t remember too much from last night, but it had been really hot from what he remembered, physically—if that counted for anything.

"I was pretty drunk last night. _Want_ _to_ _refresh_ _my_ _memory_?"

Drake flushed as he hadn’t missed the blatant suggestion within that question and glanced at the little clock on Zoro’s fridge— **8** : **25AM**. He needed to head out.

Shoveling the rest of the food that was left on his plate into his mouth, the ginger downed the rest of his orange juice before waving a hand over the items which disappeared and reappeared in the sink.

"Sorry, I—It’s getting late."

Scurrying to the back, Drake proceeded to find the rest of his clothes and dress, and Zoro watched him go, finishing off the rest of his breakfast. He was sipping at his orange juice by the time the ginger had walked back to the front of Zoro’s home with his cellphone and keys in hand; his wallet was peeking out of one point of his leather jacket, and Zoro stood, setting the glass down and followed after the ginger. He sure as hell wasn’t letting Drake leave out the door before getting something he could actually remember the man by.

Drake was already stepping over the threshold of the doorway when a large hand caught his forearm and tugged him back towards a rather solid body. The hand released his arm and grabbed a handful of that wavy hair—they had gotten wet after taking a steamy shower once they’d arrived at Zoro’s and that slick hair had returned to its natural state.

" _Hey_ —say goodbye?"

Gripping it firmly, Zoro leaned down and initiated a deep kiss right from the start which is what he had wanted to do when he had cornered the ginger near the kitchen counter; possessing Drake’s lips fully, he hummed lightly in the back of his throat when one hand hooked into the loops of his jeans, but the other hand was getting in a little feel, so Zoro returned the favored with both hands.

It was Drake who wound up breaking the kiss though—pulling back before he got  _too_  wrapped up in it and he was nearly there, too—and cleared his throat as his hands gently pushed at Zoro who released him after a moment. Stepping back, the ginger turned, wings lifting him into the air and took to the skies without another word.

Resting his hands into his back pockets as he watched Drake get smaller and smaller, one hand touched what felt like a piece of paper and Zoro pulled it out before having a look at what Drake had written on it. In legible, but somewhat beautiful cursive writing, the older man had written a single word and several numbers in dark ink. _Drake_.  _XXX_ - _950_ - _1281_. Ah, it was Drake’s number. Shit. At least the man had enough sense to leave  _his_  number as **Zoro**  as that had been the last thing on the demon’s mind.

Closing the door, Zoro sauntered back to his room to add the number to his contact list as well as get in some exercise. Today was his day off, and he was feeling pretty damn good about himself—almost felt like he could do anything.


End file.
